1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steering column assemblies, and in particular to means for temporarily mounting a steering column assembly in a vehicle as during assembly of the vehicle to permit steered driving thereof during such assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the assembly of a vehicle, such as a tractor, the base portion of the vehicle may be fitted out so as to be capable of being driven prior to the installation of the cab and other final appointments. To facilitate final assembly of the vehicle, it is desirable to permit such driving of the vehicle by suitable temporary means.
The conventional tractor vehicle includes a steering column having not only the steering wheel but a number of controls for associated auxiliary apparatus of the vehicle. Such steering columns may be separately assembled and installed in the vehicle as a step in the manufacture thereof.